


Выбор

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choices, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: День, когда все закончилось
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Kudos: 2





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> июль 1992

Предчувствие никогда не обманывало. 

Уилл за всю жизнь приучился чутко относиться к своим ощущениям. К тому, что когда кажется — значит, совсем не кажется и волноваться будет о чем. Не зря последние дни дома было до странного тихо. Они с Майком сутками не вылезали из спальни и каждый секс, каждое объятие — словно прощальное.

Потому что две недели назад Майк вернулся из Питтсбурга странным. Непривычно мрачным и задумчивым. Уилл чувствовал изменения. А теперь понял, почему. 

Оди стояла перед ним. Щеки покраснели от быстрого шага, видимо, она бежала по лестнице Это был не сон, не иллюзия, а очень даже реальная Оди. На пороге их квартиры в Нью-Йорке, посреди пустой площадки, где было ужасно жарко. Лето в этом году вообще выдалось сумасшедшим.

Впрочем, сумасшедшими Уилл описал бы предыдущие полгода своей жизни. 

Оди не поздоровалась, только решительно заглянула ему в глаза, мельком осмотрела их квартиру за спиной Уилла, и он раскрыл дверь шире, послушно впуская ее внутрь.  
Ведь он уже впустил ее в их с Майком постель, в свои отношения, вообще во все — чего уж теперь мелочиться? 

Не хотелось возвращаться мыслями в душный темный номер мотеля зимой, но Уилл все равно рефлекторно туда вернулся. Поморщился. 

Что, сейчас они тоже будут разговаривать? Как тогда? 

Его передёрнуло. 

От Оди пахло чертовыми апельсинами, когда она пронеслась мимо Уилла в маленькой прихожей и свернула на кухню. 

Да, Уилл все-таки ждал этого дня, но никак не мог подумать, что он наступит так скоро и внезапно. После Рождества они спокойно вернулись в привычный ад, ничего не решив. В мае Майк уехал снова, и Уилл уже понял, что не справится. Что он больше не может. И не хочет. Но перестать тонуть оказалось невероятно сложно, когда уже увяз в болоте по самую макушку. 

Оди кружила по их маленькой кухне, как загнанный в клетку зверек; цеплялась за стол, оглядывалась на шумный Нью-Йорк за окном, потом остановилась, когда заметила, что Уилл наблюдает за ней, прильнув к стене. 

Она налила себе воды и жадно отпила. Рот утерла тыльной стороной ладони. Майк зашел, на ходу натягивая на себя футболку. Когда Оди развернулась к нему, ее легкая юбка резко всколыхнулась, кудри ударили ее по щекам. 

Уилл понял, что это день тихим не будет точно.

— Все, хватит, — выдохнула она. — Ты можешь быть трусом сколько угодно, — посмотрела на Уилла с таким презрением, что ему захотелось укрыться от ее взгляда. — Но я терпеть дальше не стану, я больше не могу.

— Что происходит? — Майк выступил вперед, и Уилл отошел от него подальше. Стена за спиной была приятно холодной. 

— Хватит, Майк! Надоело! Достало! 

Оди выглядела по-настоящему безумной. Доведенной до отчаяния. Уилл ее не винил.

— Почему ты не позвонила?

— Замолчи! У нас все равно не получается поговорить нормально, раз ты не можешь решить, тогда я все решу за тебя, — жестко ответила она, — все просто: или я, или Уилл. 

Майк застыл с раскрытым от удивления ртом. 

— Возьми и сделай это, Майк Уилер, — она почти кричала. — Уилл слишком мягкий, чтобы сказать прямо, но я могу сделать это за нас двоих. 

— Хватит, — поморщился Майк.

Уилл наблюдал за ними, опять ощущая дурацкую тошноту — здесь, в собственном доме, ему не должно быть так плохо. Оди не имела никакого права сюда заявляться, кричать, нарушать их покой. Или как раз имела — очень даже имела после всего, через что они прошли вместе.

— Хватит пользоваться нами, приезжать и уезжать снова, еще одного такого приезда я не выдержу. Не может быть, чтобы ты не понимал свои чувства, ты же… 

В комнате было сильно душно, Уилл вспотел. Тело обдавало жаром, футболка липла к спине. Он следил за тем, как яростно шевелились губы Оди: она выплевывала слова одно за другим, одно за другим, не останавливаясь, все говорила, говорила, говорила. Как в мелодрамах — там, кажется, прозвучало что-то про «чем он лучше меня», «ты обманщик» и «за счастье надо бороться, и она готова». Хорошо, что не плакала. Майк ей что-то отвечал — его шея напряглась, Уилл увидел, как вздыбились вены. Он продолжал не вслушиваться в разговор, который быстро перерос в набор криков. Мыслями Уилл был не здесь — на него накатила удивительная тишина, отрешенность. Не хватало сил поверить, что этот ад, который разворачивался прямо у него перед глазами, действительно был его жизнью.

Майк схватил Оди за руку. Она вздрогнула, вырвалась и снесла своей силой тарелку и стакан со стола, они разбились вдребезги у них под ногами. Было громко. Уилл ощутил легкое колебание в воздухе, мягкая волна, которая может стать убийственной при желании. 

Майк отстранился. 

— Не трогай! — ее вскрик.

Пошло трещиной стекло в дверце шкафчика. Хорошей трещиной, уверенной.

— Не надо! 

Еще один звон — стекло осыпалось и мелкой крошкой свалилось на столешницу, ярко блестя под солнцем. 

Майк смотрел на Оди очень тяжело, исподлобья — черт, они с ней сейчас были так похожи. 

— Перестань крушить все в доме, — устало попросил Уилл. 

Перестаньте превращать мою жизнь в ещё больший кошмар, думаете, мне не хватило?

— Она права, Майк, — уже обращаясь к Майку. Он повернулся к Уиллу лицом. — Давай закончим все сейчас. Встречаться с нами тоже наказание, как видишь, — Уилл горько усмехнулся. 

Оди не сводила с них двоих горящих глаз. 

На мгновение Уилл представил, как они приходят к выходу отпустить друг друга насовсем — все трое. Просто разойдутся из квартиры каждый по своему пути. Как приятная альтернатива. Взглянув на Оди — чтобы ни тебе, ни мне. Довольно честно, пусть и неприятно.

Уилл поражался своим мрачным мыслям и равнодушию. Но он устал. Очень устал, нечеловечески устал находиться в чокнутом треугольнике, где все друг друга любили, понимали, но делали несчастными.

Майк красивый. Особенно сейчас — уязвленный, такой отчаянно живой, дрожащий перед ним. Уилл еле переборол порыв протянуть к нему руку. 

Вся эта сцена — на кухне, стоя втроем близко друг к другу, эти крики — как в плохом кино. Уилл смотрел на Майка, не отрываясь. И Оди разрушила все первая — пронеслась вихрем между ними, вбежала в спальню, Майк пошел вслед за ней. 

Уиллу пришлось тоже. 

Она беспомощно оглядывалась на их бардак: забитый рабочий стол, разворошенная постель со сбитой простыней, всюду вещи, маленький уютный мирок с фотографиями на стене, рисунками, портретами. Уиллу стало не по себе. У комода на полу лежала полупустая дорожная сумка Майка, которую тот не успел до конца разобрать. Оди наклонилась к ней, дернула за край, выставила вперед, как детектив, ведущий обыск и нашедший то, что искал.

— Оди, пожалуйста, успокойся, — попросил Майк ласково. 

Оди кинула сумку вперед. 

— Ну что? Ты собираешься или остаешься?

— Давайте все нормально обсудим…

— Мы уже пробовали все обсудить и закончилось это с… — Оди осеклась. Прикусила губу. Договаривать она не стала. — Ну что? — требовательно повторила.

Майк обернулся к Уиллу — выражение его лица расшифровать было сложно. Столько всего в глазах, в стиснутых губах, что они стали почти белыми. Уилл ответил ему тоскливым взглядом. Они не успели ничего сказать друг другу — ураган по имени Оди уже пришел в движение.

— Идите оба к черту, — прошипела она, вылетев из комнаты и из квартиры, хлопнула дверью оглушительно громко. 

Уилл прикрыл глаза с облегчением, впитывая повисшую мирную тишину, но потом Майк побежал за ней следом, и внутри Уилла все оборвалось.

Интересно, как отключается мозг, когда эмоций слишком много. Уилл что-то делал, не понимая, что именно. Так случилось, когда он исступленно кричал на монстра в своей голове, захлебываясь от страха и адреналина. Так было, когда он давным-давно крушил свой домик в лесу, оглушенный обидой.

Сейчас он, даже не обдумав, мелко дрожа, набивал сумку Майка вещами. Наспех прошелся по всем полкам в шкафу, не различая, где его футболки, а где нет, засовывал в сумку первое, что попадалось под ладонь. Со стола в сумку полетели тетради Майка, его рабочий блокнот, какие-то распечатанные университетские тесты по физике, фото семьи в рамке. Карен улыбалась прямо в камеру. Уилла затошнило. Из ящиков — документы. Нет, лучше сложить их Майку в рюкзак. Точно.

Уилл бегал как сумасшедший по квартире, все собирая и собирая вслепую. Джинсы Майка, толстовки Майка, его потрепанный ремень, заглянуть в ванную комнату и захватить зубную щетку, даже полотенце, а почему нет? 

Из прихожей — ботинки, кроссовки, нет, их нет, в них Майк только что ушел на улицу. Догонять Оди. Чтобы извиниться и вернуть ее сюда обратно и продолжить шоу.

Уилл еще не знал, что будет говорить им, но чувствовал, как пылало все лицо от злости.  
Вещей в общем-то оказалось немного, но комната выглядела полупустой, выпотрошенной. Уилл вспотел еще больше. В голове, в мыслях — целая лавина из воспоминаний, прошлое перемешалось с настоящим, с будущим, которое Уилл строил догадками. 

Майк, целующий его сотни раз прямо здесь, в маленьком узком коридорчике. Майк, смеющийся в зеркало, пока они оба чистят зубы перед сном и обмениваются шутками. Майк, разметавшийся на постели с блаженным видом. Майк сегодняшним утром, беспечно пьющий кофе на кухне и улыбающийся ему до одури тепло. 

Майк, держащий лицо Оди в своих ладонях, будто держит самое ценное, что у него есть.  
Уилл поморщился, борясь с новым приступом тошноты. 

Скрип двери заставил его содрогнуться, и он чуть не запнулся на ровном месте. Майк, запыхавшись, остановился в прихожей. Ворот футболки был оттянут, кудри налипли на потный лоб, Майк жадно ловил ртом воздух.

— Черт. 

Еще один вдох.

— Прости, это безумие какое-то.

Снова вдох. 

— Я не смог ее найти, наверное, она убежала на другую сторону улицы. Надо спуститься еще раз… — Его вопросительный взгляд. — Что ты делаешь? 

И вправду — что Уилл вообще делал тут? Слова нашлись, голос даже не дрогнул.

— Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то назад можешь не возвращаться.

Собственный голос звучал как чужой. Майк посмотрел на него с тревогой.

Уилл тряхнул головой, дернул плечами:

— Оди права, я был трусом. И ты тоже. Теперь пришло время стать смелыми. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Да. Что ты решил? 

Уилл бросил плотно набитую сумку ему под ноги, она тяжело упала на пол. Следом приземлился пухлый рюкзак. Майк даже не шевельнулся, застыл как статуя. 

— Уилл. 

От появившегося от раскрытой двери сквозняка у него зашевелились кудри на голове. Уилл наблюдал, затаившись. Мечтая, что Майк сейчас пнет сумку в его сторону, скажет, что за чушь он несет и захлопнет дверь, чтобы соседи не слушали их разговор. 

Но он этого так и не сделал. 

Время текло.

Майк попробовал подойти к нему ближе, но Уилл отпрянул, и тогда Майк нахмурился. 

— Ты уверен?

Уилл промолчал.

Задумавшись, Майк осмотрелся. Вцепился рукой в стену, задев зеркало. Секунды тянулись вечность, а потом пошли своим привычным быстрым ходом, когда Майк закинул сумку на плечо, задумчиво посмотрел на Уилла еще раз и медленно вышел за порог. 

Вот так просто. Исчез за дверью, не закрыв ее за собой, его спина промелькнула на площадке, раздались быстрые шаги по лестнице. 

А потом стало тихо. Настолько тихо, что Уилл слышал только свое бешено бьющееся сердце.

Майк сделал выбор.


End file.
